1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and a method for fabricating three-dimensional fabrics for use in sanitary napkins, incontinence pads, surgical dressings or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to forming three-dimensional surfaces such as flexible projections, ridges, wells or the like which may be used to direct fluid within a product, or to provide improved anatomical fit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Products such as sanitary napkins, incontinence pads and surgical dressings often include a layer of absorbent material, and a backing layer or moisture barrier which is impervious to fluid. The absorbent material includes a surface for contacting the body of the consumer or patient, so that body fluids are absorbed into the product and are contained by the moisture barrier. In the case of sanitary napkins and incontinence pads, an adhesive strip may be provided on an outer surface of the moisture barrier for temporarily securing the product to an undergarment of the consumer.
Conventionally, the body contacting surface of the absorbent material in such a product is substantially flat and uniform. Attempts have been made to texture the body-contacting surface by embossing, but embossing tends to compress the absorbent material and lesson its moisture absorbing characteristics. While the potential advantages of a textured body contacting surface, such as greater absorbent surface area and improved anatomical fit are generally recognized, the disadvantages which are inherent in compression type forming techniques such as embossing have, precluded any successful introduction of a textured absorbent product into the marketplace.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for a system and method for making a three-dimensional, textured absorbent fabric which does not have diminished moisture absorbing characteristics with respect to conventional, non-textured absorbent products.